


she puts her mouth round the cigarette ( i put it out cause she likes that )

by mrrehdercoolcat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, Lexa is a Gay Disaster, clarke is still a gay disaster but lowkey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrrehdercoolcat/pseuds/mrrehdercoolcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Smoking will kill you, you know." Lexa finally speaks after a moment, green eyes flickering over to the blonde's face as she takes another drag from the 'cancer stick' in her hand. But when the blonde finally does speak, the sound of her voice nearly buckles the brunette's knees, all low husky tones as she chuckles. "So will life, eventually. I’m a firm believer in treating each day like it's your last."</p><p>or.</p><p>a college au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she puts her mouth round the cigarette ( i put it out cause she likes that )

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt at a multi chapter fic. I wrote the majority of this listening to sHe, by Zayn (hence the title). Enjoy!

The first time Lexa see's Clarke Griffin, it's from across the room. 

It's louder than she'd ever prefer, and _hot._ She's regretting wearing her leather jacket, but she doesn't trust anyone in the house enough to take it off and leave it somewhere, lest some drunken fool pick it up and leave with it.  

It's a party— Lincoln's, to be exact, for his 22nd. Had it been anyone else, she would have politely declined the invitation and stayed home to watch the Discovery Channel, maybe finish the book she'd been reading too. But Lincoln's been her best friend since they were toddlers, and it was tradition. Life may get in the way, but birthdays were always spent together. The brunette, currently, was lounging against the side of the couch, gin and tonic in hand as green eyes quietly observed the mass of people around her. When her gaze falls upon the blonde at the centre of the room – time stands _still._  

She's stunning. No, -- more than that. Breathtaking. Captivating. Golden tresses fall over her shoulders in waves, slowly brightening into a soft pink. The room around her may as well have gone silent, because Lexa can't hear a thing over the beating of her heart against her rib cage. As though she _knows_ she's being watched, the nameless blonde turns her head just so, and if Lexa thought she was beautiful in profile— _god._ The poet that resides in her heart is screaming sonnets loud enough that she's sure somebody was going to hear.   

All through this internal monologue, the blonde beauty hadn't taken her gaze from Lexa, instead trying to push through the people to get to her... 

...Until she's stopped by a slight brunette—Octavia, Lexa is pretty sure, Lincoln's new girlfriend. The younger girl says something quite animatedly, then takes the blonde's hand and tugs her away, much to Lexa's chagrin. Just before she disappears from sight, the blonde turns to look over her shoulder, blue eyes shining apologetically as they meet green before disappearing into the crowd. 

Lexa doesn't manage to catch a glimpse of her again that night. And in the morning, when she wakes, all she remembers from her dreams is a distinct shade of blue and the golden hue of the sunrise.  

 

… 

 

The next time Lexa see's Clarke Griffin—she learns her name.  

Her last name, that is. Again, it's from across the room. This time, though, it's in her English Lit lecture. Her usual seat near the front is taken, so she's forced to find a seat closer to the back of the room. As she's making her way to the nearest open desk, the sound of the auditorium doors opening draws her attention. And again—just like that, the air is _gone_ from her chest, and she nearly drops her books in her surprise.  

It's her, again. The blonde from the party. It's been nearly two months, but she's certain she couldn't ever forget a face like that. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun, and there's a streak of green paint just beneath her jaw, but she still looks like a goddess, Lexa thinks.  

The still nameless blonde doesn't notice her this time. She's far too focused on making her way to the front of the room, stopping in front of Professor Kane's desk to speak to him quickly in hushed tones. She's only there for a moment before turning on her heel and making her way back up the aisle— _Lexa's_ aisle, and this time without liquid courage in her veins, she doesn't have the willpower to keep her head up, instead hiding her face behind a curtain of brunette hair as she trains her gaze on her books in front of her. Though she doesn't manage to stop herself from taking a glance to the side as the blonde beauty passes her—her gaze falling on the corner of a sketchbook peeking out from her messenger bag. 

 _"C. Griffin."_ Lexa murmurs to herself once the blonde had exited the room, testing the name in her mouth. She likes it, but it leaves her feeling decidedly..empty. It's not enough. She wants to put a name to a face. A full name, that is. It leaves her so distracted that when the end of class rolls around, the new page of her notebook is still blank, save for the date on the top corner. 

 

… 

 

Another two weeks pass without another sighting of the blonde, until soon it's April, and it's rainy season. Lexa is leaving the library later than she'd wanted, and it's storming outside. As she pauses in the entryway to pull out her umbrella, she catches a glimpse of somebody outside, cigarette hanging between their first and middle finger. She knows who it is, easily able to pick out her pink hair through the glass, this time a snapback hat sits backwards on her head.  

Umbrella open and in hand, Lexa walks through the doors and on a whim, she approaches the blonde, holding the umbrella over the both of them. She doesn't say anything for a moment, and neither does _C._  

"Smoking will kill you, you know." Lexa finally speaks after a moment, green eyes flickering over to the blonde's face as she takes another drag from the cancer stick in her hand. But when the blonde finally does speak, the sound of her voice nearly buckles the brunette's knees, all low husky tones as she chuckles. "So will life, eventually. I’m a firm believer in treating each day like it's your last." Flicking the end of the cigarette away, the blonde digs her hands into her coat pockets, finally turning to face Lexa head on. Blue eyes rake quickly over Lexa's form, before finally reaching her eyes once more. A little smile tugs at her lips—closer to a smirk than anything. “But yes, I do know it’ll kill me, _Lexa.”_  

The way her name sounds rolling off the blonde’s tongue nearly makes her shudder. It's slow and deliberate, and for a moment she can't think until she realizes she's never introduced herself. “How do you know my name?” She finally manages to stutter out, cheeks flush with embarrassment, and maybe a little something else at the way the blonde chuckles. She’s never been this much of a disaster around someone she's attracted to, but _Lord._ When this girl’s in a 10ft radius of her she can barely think straight. 

 “Our best friends are dating. And I may have asked Linc about you after his birthday.” She shrugs one shoulder, the picture of confident nonchalance, albeit the slightest of tremors in her tone at the end of the sentence. But it does nothing to calm the way Lexa’s heart threatens to burst from her chest at the admission. “I never got the chance to say hello after Octavia pulled you away.” Lexa admits softly, her words almost getting lost in the sound of the storm around them. The blonde simply grins, it's confident and crooked and pushes a smile to Lexa’s own mouth. 

 “Well now you finally did, huh?” She bumps her hip against Lexa’s before starting to move backwards, obviously preparing herself to run through the downpour, tugging her jacket closer. She’s almost gone when Lexa finally chokes out a “Wait!”, the blonde almost-stranger in front of her pausing. “I still don't know your name.” She says with a slightly awkward smile. It makes the other woman move closer, hand coming out of her coat pocket to extend in front of her.  

“The name’s Clarke—Clarke Griffin.”  

 _Clarke’s_ hand is warm, calloused slightly on the fingertips, and surprisingly gentle. She  wants to hold Clarke’s  hand more often. 

 

... 

 

It takes Lexa one hour to realize that she never got Clarke’s phone number.  

“You're a fucking disaster, Lex.” Lincoln laughs over the phone later that night, unable to see Lexa’s head in her hands but knowing it's happening all the same. The brunette simply groans loudly into the receiver, scowling deeper at the man’s answering laugh on the other end.  

Lincoln offers to give her Clarke’s number, but she declines. It feels far too…stalker-ish, and in all honesty, she's not certain if she's prepared for a pre-organized “hang out”. So bumping into each other at random would have to do, until she got her head out of her ass, that is.   

 

… 

 

Lexa doesn't see Clarke again for 6 days, three hours and fifty one minutes.  

…Not that she's counting or anything. She had been walking past her favourite Cafe, looking in the window and trying to decide if she wanted something to eat or if she was just bored.  

“Never seen a coffee shop before?” The voice startles her slightly, her hand coming up to press against her racing heart as she turns to face the speaker, though she already knew who it was. “Clarke. I've never seen you come here before.” Her eyebrows furrow slightly. It takes less than a second for her to hate her lack of basic social skills. 

 But the blonde simply laughs, running a hand through tousled hair. “That's ‘cause I don’t, at least not often. I  don't drink coffee, never have. I’m a juice gal m’self.” Clarke shoulders her bag slightly and while she enjoys learning new things about the blonde, it doesn't exactly answer her implied question, so she quirks an eyebrow. “I was just leaving class, and saw you just standing here. Figured it wouldn't hurt to say hello.” She hiked her thumb over her shoulder as she spoke, gesturing to the building across the street. A brief flicker of her gaze to behind Clarke earns her the knowledge that the blonde is some kind of science major.  

Lexa gives a slight nod and a soft affirming ‘ah’, hands tucked carefully into her pockets to avoid fiddling. “But you have seen a coffee shop before. So that leaves the question of why you're suddenly so scared to go inside.” One blonde brow ticks up, trademark smirk tugging one side of her mouth upward. Her words make Lexa flush a lovely shade of pink right to her ears, full lower lip caught between her teeth for a fleeting moment. “I was trying to decide if I wanted something to eat.” Her smile was awkward, giving a noncommittal shrug. “Well, do you? Don't let my showing up deter you from your decision making. Just pretend I’m not here.” Clarke teased, rocking slightly on the balls of her feet. The whole conversation was a little bit pointless, she’d admit, but it made her laugh, lips pulling into the most proper grin Clarke had ever seen her give. 

 “Yeah, I guess I do.”  

“Great, I’m starving. Let's go.”  

Her wish to hold Clarke’s hand again was granted far quicker than she expected as the ever surprising blonde linked their fingers and tugged her along behind her. 

The part of her that wonders if this is their first date is squashed immediately.  

 … 

They sit in the café for nearly three hours, and it's incredible, in Lexa’s mind. She learns that Clarke loves to paint, but wants to keep it for herself, so she's studying astrophysics, with a minor in engineering. She learns that Clarke grew up in D.C. as an only child, but moved to Seattle when she finished high school and hasn't looked back, as her best friend Octavia came with her. Clarke learns that Lexa’s studying photojournalism. She learns that Lexa only takes her coffee black with a shot of vanilla. She learns that Lexa grew up in Seattle with  a little brother named Aden and that she's six years his senior.  

This time, when they part ways, Lexa has a new contact in her phone and her smile is blinding. Her roommate, Anya, looks at her like she's crazy when she all but bounces in the door of their apartment. But Lexa simply smiles, hangs her jacket by the door and goes into her room.  

If she muffled her girlish squeal into her pillow, she’ll never admit it.  

Not even if Anya _still_ heard it, along with the smitten sigh she released right after.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lexa the gay disaster 2k16. I'm toying with the idea of making the next chapter in Clarke's perspective, or just continuing the story with Lexa. As well, future chapters will include more characters, have no fear. Lemme know your thoughts! I'm over at clarkegwrites on tumblr :) -marreh


End file.
